A Little Bit of Ecstasy
by Surai Nakamori
Summary: Kagome, the new girl of the Dance Dance Revolution Championships, runs into the boy she's been longing for. But who knew InuYasha would get in the way of her dreams of becoming the number one Dance Dance Girl? InuKag SanMir


Disclaimer: Do you think I own InuYasha?

Hiya everyone!!

I got a new fic! Woohoo!

Though, with school being a total female dog and all, it'll kinda take a while for updates.

So, here it is!

_**

* * *

**_

**A Little Bit of Ecstasy**

_Giving Up Is For Losers_

Forward, back forward, double left...

Kagome's chocolate eyes stayed locked on the screen in front of her, and her feet moved fluently with the beat of the song.

Right, right, forward, left...

_A little bit of ecstasy..._

Forward, right, forward, left...

_A little bit of you and me..._

Forward, right, right, right, back—

-Back?!

Kagome paused to realize her mistake, only to find it too late. The multicolored arrows began passing by, and the disembodied crowd from the machine began booing her. Kagome turned red as the other teens in the arcade began to stop and stare at her while she stumbled and hopped around the keep up. "Grrr..." Kagome groaned in frustration, her calves growing tired from trying to catch up. "Crap!" She cursed, as the music cut off, the screen went black, and the word "Failed" in large letters appeared. She scowled while some of the other gamers snickered at her as she stepped off the metal dance pad.

"Well, that was...an interesting show." Commented a chestnut haired, magenta-eyed female as she patted Kagome on the back. "Shut up, Sango, you know I've never played Dance Dance Revolution before." Sango shrugged, and linked her arm in Kagome's as they began walking. "You'll get better at DDR once you get more practice." Kagome sighed, as her and her friend wandered over to a lime green, abstractly shaped sofa, and plopped down onto it. "Here, you've been playing that stupid dancing game all afternoon, this might bring you back to life." Sango chirped as she handed Kagome a chocolate milkshake. Kagome took a drink, licking her lips and savoring the taste, before setting it down on the blue coffee table, and stood up, walking back to the DDR machine. "Hey! Kagome-chan, where ya' goin'?" Sango called after her. Kagome ignored her friend's objections, as she stepped up onto the dance pad and put her quarters in the slot.

"Giving up is for losers." She whispered, and selected her song.

Right, right, forward, left...

_A little bit of ecstasy..._

Forward, right, forward, left...

_A little bit of you and me..._

Forward, right, right, right, forward...

_A little bit of such a free..._

Kagome narrowed her eyes as the song continued playing. Her feet moved perfectly with each step. She smiled as the machine's commentator began complimenting her, and she finally slammed her feet down with the last step. Sango clapped as Kagome threw up her arms victoriously, doing a little dance and turning to Sango, grinning widely. "Good, you mastered A Little Bit of Ecstasy on beginner mode. Congratulations. You're an official Dance Dance Girl." Sango congratulated with her usual sarcasm, and Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'll get better, I promise. I will be the ultimate Dance Dance Girl." Kagome grinned again as she put more quarters in the machine and picked another song.

Kagome limped weakly down the sidewalk, her arm around Sango's shoulder as Sango practically dragged her home. "I can't believe you. You spent that whole day playing Dance Dance Revolution. You spent over twenty dollars on it, and now you're a--not even walking--zombie." "Mmhmm..." Kagome groaned tiredly, before prying herself off of Sango and striking a pose and holding up her brand new video game. "But I finally did End of the Century in light mode, and got a perfect score! And today was my first time playing Dance Dance Revolution! That's true talent! And now, since I actually bought DDR, with the dance pad, I'll get even better! Wha wha whoa!" Kagome stumbled and fell onto Sango, who caught her and chuckled. "Yeah, now your new talent; not being able to walk." She mumbled, as she continued dragging her friend home.

At last they reached the front door of Kagome's house, and Kagome opened the door to the warm aroma of dinner. "Well, thanks for walking me home, Sango, I'll talk to ya tomarrow." Kagome yawned, and gave her friend a hug. "Yeah, tomarrow, we're going shopping, and avoiding the arcade for your sake..." Kagome grinned and held up her DDR video game. "No need for the arcade now!" Sango rolled her eyes, and turned to walk home. "See ya, Dance Dance Girl." She waved, and disappeared down the sidewalk.

Kagome shut the door behind her, and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She tossed her game on the desk, and dropped weakly onto the bed. "Hmm...So tired...I'll dance more tomorrow..." She mumbled against her pillow, closing her eyes and quickly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Hehe, can any of you picture Kagome as a Dance Dance Girl? 

::looks around, crickets chirp::

Anyway, see ya all next chapter!


End file.
